1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of vehicles designed for the purpose of transporting containers such as refuse containers which includes a hook lift jib apparatus along with a powered cylinder member for the purpose of placement and removal of such a container relative to a position of rest upon the rear of the vehicle such as a transport truck or the like. Many prior art devices have been designed for this purpose but the present invention offers a uniquely universal construction because it is can be used for handling and transporting containers of various sizes and configurations while maintaining the same hook lift jib apparatus and the same powering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many patents which disclose various constructions for the configuration of the jib of a hook-lift vehicle apparatus such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,792 patented Oct. 8, 1968 to B. O. Frieberg and assigned to Hiab Hydraulics Corporation on a “Material Handling Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,075 patented Jun. 25, 1974 to C. Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphen on a “Device For Loading A Skip On To A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,137 patented Jul. 23, 1974 to D. Kackrill et al and assigned to Sheppard Equipment Limited on a “Vehicle For Transporting A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,758 patented Nov. 19, 1974 to J. N. Carter on an “Hydraulic Truck Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,537 patented Apr. 1, 1975 to J. Kou on a “Road Vehicle Of The Platform Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,948 patented Apr. 22, 1975 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Self-Contained Device For Handling Containers On A Lorry”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,323 patented Jul. 1, 1975 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Container-Handling Device For A Self-Loading Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,664 patented Mar. 9, 1976 to P. Lemaire on a “Device For Handling A Load Bucket Removably Mountable On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,625 patented Jun. 22, 1976 to H. A. Wirz and assigned to Ernst Wirz A G, Kipper- & Maschinenfabrik on an “Apparatus Provided At A Vehicle For Tilting And Loading And Unloading A Receptacle By A Rolling Action”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,013 patented Oct. 5, 1976 to H. Wirz on a “Roll-On Mechanism For Loading A Container Onto A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,918 patented Oct. 26, 1976 to A. Corompt on a “Device For Loading Or Unloading Boxes Or Removable Buckets, In Particular For Lorries”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,035 patented Oct. 26, 1976 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Locking Device, In Particular For A Handling Cranked Arm Mounted On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,791 patented Mar. 1, 1977 to C. Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem on a “Truck Dump-Body Operating Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,074 patented Oct. 11, 1977 to P. Lemaire on a “Device For Handling A Vehicle-Carried Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,396 patented Feb. 14, 1978 to C. Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem on a “Movable Container Adjustable In Height, For Loading On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,321 patented Sep. 5, 1978 to R. G. Webster and assigned to Edbro Limited on a “Mechanisms For Loading And Unloading Containers Onto And From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,266 patented Apr. 3, 1979 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Semi-Trailer For Handling And Transporting Standardized Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,904 patented Nov. 27, 1979 to M. Airaksinen and assigned to Multilift Oy on an “Apparatus For Mounting, Demounting, and Tipping Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,793 patented May 27, 1980 to P. H. Lemaire on a “Device For Handling Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,281 patented Sep. 30, 1980 to J. M. Bibeau et al on a “Self-Loading Container Carrier Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,463 patented May 5, 1981 to R. S. Perruso on a “Combination Vehicle For Towing, Dumping And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,726 patented Sep. 22, 1981 to L. Sutela et al and assigned to Oy Partek A B on “Equipment For Loading Of An Exchange Platform Or Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,500 patented Jul. 27, 1982 to H. Laitinen and assigned to Oy Partek Ab on “Loading Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,731 patented Aug. 17, 1982 to H. Visa et al and assigned to Oy Partek A B on “Equipment For Raising An Exchange Platform Or Container To A Horizontal Position Above The Level Of The Transport Position”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,469 patented Sep. 21, 1982 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel S. A. on a “Handling Device Mounted On A Vehicle To Carry Out The Handling Of Loads Such As Skips And Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,878 patented Jun. 12, 1984 to T. Paukku and assigned to O Y Partek A B on a “Lock Device For Loading Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,747 patented Sep. 11, 1984 to R. L. Tichenor and assigned to Recycling & Conservation, Inc. on “Separated Discards Carrier With Safety Features”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,541 patented Oct. 22, 1985 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Method And Apparatus For Unloading A Piece Of Equipment Placed On A Carrying Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,671 patented May 20, 1986 to T. T. Boughton and assigned to T. T. Boughton & Sons Ltd. on “Load Carrying Road Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,097 patented Jul. 5, 1988 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Device For The Handling And Transfer Of A Load On A Vehicle Such As A Container Or A Tray”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,098 patented Jul. 5, 1988 to P. Wulf et al and assigned to Oy Partek Ab on “Equipment For Loading A Cargo Space Onto A Vehicle And For Removing The Cargo Space Off The Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,811 patented Feb. 7, 1989 to D. Nijenhuis and assigned to N.C.H. Hydraulische Systemen BV on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading An Interchangeable Container Onto And From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,619 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Device For The Handling Of A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,807 patented Aug. 8, 1989 to F. W. Bishop and assigned to George Blair Public Limited Company on a “Freight Container Lifting Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,318 patented Mar. 27, 1990 to F. W. Bishop and assigned to American Coastal industries on an “Air Transportable Container Adjunct”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,567 patented Apr. 10, 1990 to S. Ellingsen and assigned to Paccar Inc. on a “Flatrack Loading System And Method For Palletized Loading System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,999 patented Aug. 28, 1990 to R. Rudolph et al and assigned to PM Equipment Sales, inc. on a “High Lift Dump Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,911 patented Feb. 19, 1991 to R. K. Grant and assigned to Grant Wrecker Equipment, Inc. on a “Mobile Crane”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,792 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to H. Wiedeck et al on a “Vehicle-Mounted Load Hoisting Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,861 patented Sep. 3, 1991 kto J. Kirchhoff et al and assigned to Edelhoff Polytechnik GmbH & Co. on a “Garbage-Collecting Truck Having A Replaceable Container Which Is Recirprocably Mounted On A Tillable Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,284 patented Apr. 7, 1992 to R. Raisio and assigned to Multilift Oy on a “Method And Equipment For The Transfer Of A Cargo Space Onto A Vehicle And Off The Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,247 patented Apr. 28, 1992 to J. Visanderen and assigned to Stellar Industries on a “Loading Linkage”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,251 patented May 5, 1992 to R. E. Gray on an “Hydraulic Platform Lift For Truck Trailers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,800 patented Nov. 17, 1992 to R. Raisio and assigned to Multilift Oy on a “Transportable Frame And Equipment Frame For Use With Load Handling System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,668 patented Apr. 20, 1993 to L. Marmur and assigned to E. Fisher; L. Marmur, F. Fisher and W. Kimble on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading Of A Container Structure Or Other Loads With Respect To A Truck Body Or Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,466 patented May 25, 1993 to L. Bubik and assigned to Vulcan International, Inc. on a “Multifunction Loading And Recovery Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,138 patented Mar. 1, 1994 to L. Smart et al and assigned to American Hook Lift, Inc. on a “Loading And Recovery Apparatus With Self-Locking L-Arm”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,559 patented Jul. 2, 1996 to K. Kruzick and assigned to Galbreath, Inc. on a “Vehicle Mounted Hook Hoist For Loading, Transporting And Dumping Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,807 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to K. Kruzick and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Vehicle Mounted, Variable Length Hook Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,808 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to A. Chiron et al and assigned to Marrel on an “Apparatus On A Vehicle To Pick Up A Load”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,281 patented Jan. 28, 1997 to C. Croiset et al and assigned to Marrel Societe Anonyme on a “Device For Handling Loads From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,393 patented Feb. 11, 1997 to T. J. Waldschmitt and assigned to Swaokinder U.S.A., Ltd. on a “Dual Capacity Hook-Lift Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,978 patented Oct. 21, 1997 to G. R. Markham and assigned to Moder, Inc. on an “Apparatus For A Tillable Rolloff Trailer Having A Displacable Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,700 patented Apr. 28, 1998 to R. A. Wood, Jr. et al and assigned to John Donovan Enterprises—FL., Inc. on a “Container Covering System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,699 patented Sep. 8, 1998 to D. L. Pinkston and assigned to Capitol Tool and Die Co. on an “Apparatus And Method For Loading And Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,321 patented Aug. 3, 1999 to R. K. Grant on a “Crane Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,735 patented Oct. 19, 1999 to L. Smart et al and assigned to Krause Plow Corporation on a “Loading And Recovery Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,614 patented to R. W. Weber on Nov. 16, 1999 on an “Apparatus For Retrieving And Transporting Disabled Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,863 patented Jul. 25, 2000 to L. G. Hagenbuch et al and assigned to Philippi-Hagenbuch, Inc. on an “Assembly For Automatically Opening The Tailgate Of A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,947 patented Dec. 12, 2000 to T. Goiran et al and assigned to Marrel on a “Device And Method For Loading And Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,476 patented Mar. 27, 2001 to R. J. Welton and assigned to TXI Operations, LP on a “Waste Concrete Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,746 patented Dec. 25, 2001 to A. M. Lang et al and assigned to Delaware Capital Formation, Inc. on a “Locking Mechanism For Roll-Off Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,247 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to A. Ghiretti et al and assigned to Palfinger A G on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading A Container On To And Off A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,036 patented Jul. 2, 2002 to R. J. Welton and assigned to TXI Operations, LP on a “Waste Concrete Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,931 patented Oct. 1, 2002 to G. Chapman on a “Truck Mounted Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,506 patented Apr. 15, 2003 to A. K. Jacob on a “Multi-Task Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,104 patented May 6, 2003 to J. A. Vlaanderen et al and assigned to Stellar Industries, Inc. on a “Container Handling System For A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,433 patented Dec. 30, 2003 to H. DeKock on a “Device For Handling Containers For Road Transport”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,823 patented Mar. 16, 2004 to J. F. Bohata on a “Vehicle For Lifting And Transporting Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,578 patented Mar. 30, 2004 to N. Chabanas et al and assigned to Marrel on “Loadhandling Equipment, A Vehicle Incorporating The Equipment And A Method of Raising A Load With The Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,431 patented Apr. 27, 2004 to J. C. Morrell on a “Container Handling System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,389 patented Jun. 15, 2004 to J. Vlaanderen and assigned to Stellar Industries, Inc. on a “Linkage For On-Off Loading And Dumping Of A Dumpster On A Truck Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,524 patented Jul. 13, 2004 to N. Chabanas and assigned to Marrel on a “Loadhandling Equipment And Vehicle Incorporating It”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,686 patented Oct. 12, 2004 to T. Hastings on a “Tip-Up Trailer And Method For Loading The Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,500 patented Sep. 5, 2006 to R. Soler and assigned to J S B Constructions on a “Device For Compacting Waste In Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,239 patented Mar. 20, 2007 to L. Marmur et al and assigned to Automated Waste Equipment Co., Inc. on an “Apparatus For Dual Stage Loading Of A Container Upon A Roll-Off Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,028 patented May 8, 2007 to W. J. Boasso and assigned to Boasso America Corporation on a “Method And Apparatus For Supplying Bulk Product To An End User”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,816 patented Oct. 9, 2007 to L. Marmur et al and assigned to Automated Waste Equipment Co., Inc. on a “Locking Mechanism For A Double Articulating Hook Lift Apparatus Usable Mounted On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,974 patented Nov. 6, 2007 to G. E. Baker et al on a “Mountable Hitch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,239 patented Nov. 27, 2007 to W. A. Benedikt on a “Hoist For Loading And Unloading Objects On A Truck Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,881 patented Aug. 4, 2009 to V. L. Collins and assigned to M & D RP, LLC on a “System And Method For Loading/Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,091 patented Aug. 11, 2009 to V. L. Collins and assigned to M & D RP LLC on a “System For Loading/Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,930 patented Jun. 1, 2010 to D. Simpson et al and assigned to Swaploader U.S.A., Ltd. on an “Adjustable Height Jib For A Hook-Lift Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,855 patented Jun. 8, 2010 to N. J. Dunbar et al and assigned to Samaran International Pty Ltd. on “Septic Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,934 patented Jan. 11, 2011 to D. H. Osburn et al and assigned to Petersen Industries, Inc. on an “Apparatus And Method for Removably Attaching A Loading Device To A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,750 patented Feb. 1, 2011 to Z. Zhou et al and assigned to Oshkosh Corporation on a “Rotatable And Articulated Material Handling Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,544 patented to A. Hall on Jun. 28, 2011 on “Load Carrying Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,0096 patented Sep. 20, 2011 to D. Railsback on a “Truck Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,228 patented Oct. 4, 2011 to L. Marmur and assigned to Omaha Standard, Inc. on a “Cable Hoisting Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,043,043 patented Oct. 25, 2011 to V. L. Collins and assigned to The Heil Co. on a “System And Method For Loading/Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,955 patented Nov. 22, 2011 to D. McIntosh on a “Waste Container Carrier”; and U.S. Publication No. 2004/0156701 and published on Aug. 12, 2004 to T. L. Scranton et al on an “Apparatus For Transferring Containers And Flat Racks From A Truck To A Trailer”; and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0111948 and published on May 26, 2005 to P. Nolasco et al on an “Integrated. Boom, Tow Bar And Wheel Lift Tow Truck Assembly”; and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0281651 and published on Dec. 22, 2005 to D. Simpson et al on a “Hook Lift Hoist Adaptable For Use With Containers Or Variable Length”.